Brown Eyed Girl: A Criminal Minds Fanfic
by fandomlovr
Summary: In Santa Clara County, CA, women's bodies are being found in the Anderson Reservoir. Will the team be able to catch the killer before he strikes again?


Hey guys! This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, and I'm trying to keep it as close to the show as I can. There's no specific time line for this, except that's it's some point after Rossi has joined the team. I hope you guys like it! I hope to have the next chapter up soon but with two jobs, its kind of hard to keep up. :p well, please review and let me know what you think!

Evelyn struggled against the ropes that kept her tied to the chair. Her wrists were raw and starting to bleed, but she had to fight. You have to. You can't let him win. She thought over and over again. She'd been here for two weeks, or had it been three? Four? She couldn't remember. He kept her so full of drugs that she could barely remember her own name.

Evelyn Gifford.

The hood he put over her head smelled foul and blocked out all the light, keeping her from seeing anything. She wasn't the first one he'd abducted and forced himself on.

Sick bastard.

She could still taste the blood in her mouth from when he'd hit her earlier, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She felt numb; she guessed that was also the drugs. He'd been gone for a while now, but he could be back at any time. If she was going to get away, she had to get out now.

Her blood made her wrists slick, and she was able to work one free. She pulled the hood off her head and was assaulted by the light. The room wasn't that bright, but having the black hood over her head for god knows how long put a bad strain on her eyes. The room was bright and blurry at first, but eventually things came into focus. There was almost nothing in the slate gray room, except for her and the table that had his stereo and several terrifying instruments on it; most of them stained with dry blood. The heavy smell of iron and his cologne hung in the air, and a wave of nausea struck her as she remembered just how long it had been since he'd fed her.

Several days, at least.

She looked down at her barely clothed body to see how emaciated she was. Since she'd been abducted he'd kept her in nothing but her bra and underwear. She could see she was thinner, but not skeletal. She began to undo the other hand, forcing it out of the tight restraint. Once she got it free she tried to stand, but almost fell when her blood rushed to her head. She steadied herself, and then made her way towards the door. She was weak, but she managed to get it open, and started to make her way down the dark hallway. She could see light at the end, but before she could make it, he came from out of nowhere and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed out when he wrapped his fingers around her dark brown hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"Hello sweetie, did you miss me?" He teased her as he began to drag her by her hair back to small room. She kicked and struggled, but he was too strong. She knew she'd never escape now. "Now why would you misbehave? You know it only makes me angry!" He tossed her back into the room, making her collide into the wooden chair. He went to restrain her again, but she kicked him hard in the face. As he fell forward she ran for the door. But he was too fast, and he grabbed her by the hair again and threw her to the floor. Before she could move again, he was on top of her, his eyes burning with malice and rage.

No, no this can't be happening!

He put his hand around her throat and pulled a knife off of his belt. Her vision went blurry again as he clamped his hand around her throat even tighter. Even with all the drugs he had her on, she could still feel the searing pain of his knife. The edges of her vision began to darken as she felt her life leaving her.

"You're nothing special, whore. I'll find someone to replace you." He smiled darkly at her.

Please god no. Don't let this happen to anyone else. Please let me be the last one.

The unsub heard Lauren breathe for the last time. Hee chuckled as he turned on his song, and began to finish his work.

Derek Morgan walked into the bullpen, hoping no one would want to talk to him until he'd had at least two cups of coffee.

Or maybe I'd be better off just dumping it over my head. He thought as another jolt of pain ran through his head. Just one too many shots the night before.

And maybe one too many honeys.

Just as he began to pour himself a cup, he got a rather unwelcome greeting.

"Hey Derek!" Emily almost shouted in his ear as she clapped him on the back rather hard. She reached to the cupboard just above his head and got down a cup, then slammed the cupboard door closed, making Derek flinch at the booming sound.

Great, now my head's gonna be throbbing all day. Thanks Emily.

"Derek, you don't look so good. Did you have a rough night last night?" She asked, more in a mocking way than actually concerned. He turned to her and blinked; how did she know he was out last night?

"Yeah I did. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"And I know why, 'sugar tits'." She chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. When he looked at her with confusion and a little shock, she rolled her eyes and explained.

"You were out having fun with some. . What do you call them? Oh yeah, 'fine honeys'. When you had a few too many, you sent me a picture with you and all of them, saying quote "Come hang with us! There's room for one more, Sugar Tits."

Oh crap! How do I not remember any of this?

He couldn't say a thing, his mouth just hung open as he tried really hard to remember. Then he eventually found his tongue to be in working order and spoke again.

"Haha, very funny. But I didn't text you last night." He said, hoping she was just bluffing. But when Emily smiled her 'You wish' smile, he knew she wasn't.

JJ walked over just as Emily was going to start teasing him again, and broke the news.

"Hey guys, we've got another one. Hotch wants us in the briefing room."

When she left, they followed closely behind, forgetting about the text completely. They joined the rest the rest of the team around the table as JJ began the briefing. As they took their seats, she began to pull up pictures of strikingly beautiful women, and the pictures of their crime scenes.

"Elaine Harris, 35 was found in the Anderson Reservoir by local police officer Joshua Perry while on a fishing trip with his friends. She'd been repoted missing by her husband, James Harris over a year ago when she never came home after her business meeting. Upon discovery of her body local authorities decided to comb the reservoir. And that was when they discovered Erika Daniels, 34, Elise Hendrickson, 37, and Erin McDonnell, 33. They'd all been severely beaten, tortured, and sexually assaulted before they were stabbed to death. Elaine had been stabbed five times, Erika eight times, Erin ten times, and Elise eleven times, all in the chest and abdomen. And..." She pulled another set of pictures, these ones even more gruesome than the last.

"Each woman's uterus had been removed."

The team around the table exchanged a rather shocked look as they began to put the peices of the unsub puzzle together.

"It looks like he's using these women as a surrogate for someone else." Morgan stated.

"It makes sense," Rossi continued "they're all very similar. Women in their thirties, all of them have the same shape and build, the same hair, and are all extremely beautiful. Even their names are somewhat similar; they all start with the same letter. JJ, what kind of jobs did each woman have?"

JJ paused a moment as she recalled the file she'd read. "Elaine was a marketing executive, Erika was an attorney, Elise was a Human Resources representative, and Erin was a publicist."

"These are all confident, strong women who probably were not afraid to fight past the gender double standards to get to where they were. He's probably trying to demean them and force them into being submissive prisoners." Emily added. She just knew there had to be a special circle of hell reserved for these bastards, and she hoped she'd send him there personally.

"A psychopath who has a blatant hatred for career women, not the first time we've seen that." Rossi commented.

"But the signature is interesting." Reid added. "The uterus is associated with birth and life. Since he's removing them that could be symbolic of the relationship with his mother."

"Wait I'm sorry, are you saying that because he didn't have the perfect 'Leave it to Beaver' childhood, he's taking it out on these women?" Garcia asked. She could never understand most of the criminals they hunted down.

"That is probably just one of many triggers that made this unsub who he is today. Do the police have any leads?" Hotch asked.

"None, and there is one other possible victim. Evelyn Gifford, 34. She's a local member of the city council and is currently running for mayor of Morgan Hill. She went to an electoral debate four weeks ago, but never came home. Her sixteen year old daughter Madison reported her missing."

"If he still has her then we're wasting time. Garcia, check all the records of each victim; see if they ever crossed paths. Also check missing persons reports and see there any other women who match the description that went missing in the area within the last five years. Wheels up in thirty." They all stood from the round table and went off to catch the unsub.


End file.
